Princeton Problems
by LDSDrumlinegurl
Summary: Sam and Austin are at Princeton. What happens when Austin's Ex turns up to get revenge. Can Austin save Sam from hurt, or will he hurt her himself? Find out! R&R Constructive critisism encouradged.
1. Chapter 1

Princeton problems Princeton problems

Character/pairings: Austin and Sam

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Suspense

Summary: Life has been good at Princeton for Austin and Sam. But what happens when Austin's ex comes back for revenge on Sam? What will Austin do to help Sam?

Chapter 1- summer love

Sam's POV

"Sam, are you coming with me to the movies tonight?" I snapped out of it. It really was kind of hard to not daydream when you look at him. His smooth chin was freshly shaven, and his blue eyes twinkled with joy as they usually did. His sweet smile made my heart flutter and melt all at the same time. If that was even possible.

"Yea, I can't wait. Can we go see the new Die Hard movie?" My question made him laugh. I wasn't like normal girls though. I love sports, football, and of course, Austin. Austin smiled at me again, his grin spreading from cheek to cheek; the dimples on the side of his mouths were just cute imperfections. Nobody's perfect, even though I knew he was almost there.

"You never seem to stop surprising me Samantha, that's why I love you so much." I flushed; his arms surrounded me in a protective barrier. I laid my head on his chest, grateful he couldn't see my face.

"Did you just call me Samantha?" My teasing shock on my face was very evident as I pulled my head up. Austin smiled at me…

"Yes, what are you going to do about it _Samantha_." He emphasized the word to mock me. Oh, he was going to pay, in a lovely embarrassing way.

"How about no kisses for the rest of the week?" My mock in my voice was very clear enough to where he wouldn't actually storm off. Austin faked a face of horror, his eyes going big and his mouth forming a lovely "o". I smiled leaning upwards towards his face, expecting his warm lips to come down on mine.

"What about the no kisses rule?" Austin chuckled as he pulled back, making me groan in frustration. I smiled evilly.

"I think I can pardon you this time, but if you call me Samantha one more time, I will start to call you Austeena." I laughed; his face was pulled into a shock.

"How did you know that's what my friends used to call me?" I smiled, grateful for my best friend and his new girlfriend, who has all the trash on people.

"A birdie told me!" He laughed, the sound making me smile just at hearing the soft velvet sound flow out of his mouth. I leaned in again, watching his eyes cautiously as I did. His blue eyes warmed as they bore into mine. His smile faded as he leaned in as well. We were so close, our lips were a centimeter apart…

"AUSTIN!!" My head snapped back to look at the rude intruder. I looked around furiously, the voice sounded so familiar. It was a girl voice for sure, with a sort of sneer ring to it. It couldn't be…

"Why is she here?" mouthed Austin as he looked at Shelby in shock and horror. I glared. 'Why does she have to be here?' I thought icily. Her blue miniskirt was too short for my taste. And I hoped it was too for Austin. Her white top was also too cropped and too revealing.

"Austin, I didn't realize you would be here, and with _Diner Girl_." Shelby smiled at him and glared at me.

"Shelby… Sam is not Diner Girl, she is _my girlfriend_." Austin emphasized the words with venom. I smiled to myself, letting the great feeling of love wash over me for Austin.

"Well…" I interrupted her with a swish of my hand.

"Excuse me Shelby, but Austin and I have to be somewhere right now. It was nice talking to you." I spoke the last line as sarcastically as I could without making a big scene. Austin smiled down at me; relief was evident in his gorgeous eyes. We ignored Shelby, moving past her as she glared specifically at me.

As we turned the corner, Austin burst out laughing. I couldn't help but join in. We laughed, the walls of stores echoed in our sweet laughter. I smiled at Austin. His eyes twinkled with a small glint of wickedness.

"Austin what are you…" He pulled me into an alley way. Gently pulling at my fingers as he guided me through the dark passageway. We stopped, catching our breaths after a while.

"Now, where were we?" He gently leaned his head down. I got the hint, lifting my head up. Our lips touched; his lips warmly moving against mine as we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss with delight. I could feel his lips turn upward in a grin. His arms wrapped around my wait, pulling me against him. We broke apart, breathing hard.

"I love you Sam." He whispered as he gazed into my eyes. It felt like he was looking into my soul, unleashing my darkest of secrets and my love. My head swam, my heart danced. I didn't know what to say, this was a stronger feeling than I have ever felt before.

"I love you too Austin, so much." My voice wavered. I knew I was a little scared. I don't know why though. Maybe because this was way more intense than I ever thought it would get to.

Austin smiled and kissed me again, wrapped his arm around my waist. And we walked off together, for a moment forgetting about Shelby.

_**A/N:I hope you guys are enjoying this. I will update soon, please R&R. Basketball Whiz**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Plans and Plays

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella story or any of the characters, I do own the plot though!

Here it is people!

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

The sunlight cascaded into the classroom. The light reflecting of Sam's golden locks, making Austin glance at her every so often. He though she looked like an angel. The soft smile that captivated him as she read over the lines of Romeo and Juliet. It was her favorite play, and Austin was dying to be her Romeo. English class wasn't so bad Austin finally figured out as he was placed exactly to her right. Since he had already read the assignment, he decided his next assignment was to watch Sam. Class had started only yesterday, and it had been almost two weeks since they had seen his ex. Austin shivered inwardly, why did she have to ruin his life?

"Mr. Aames, can you please tell me why your assignment isn't open and you are off in your own world today?" Austin looked forward to meet the eyes of his English Professor Grander. His stormy brown eyes were daggers as he stared Austin down. Austin smiled and stated.

"Professor, I have already finished the assignment, if you want I can even quote a line for you?" Austin was so sure of himself, that he turned to Sam whose eyes were wide but he noticed her mouth was upturned a little.

"Okay, Mr. Aames lets have that line." Mr. Grander smiled, Austin was his best student, and he was glad he had him in his class.

Austin glanced at Sam, his eyes burning into hers as he spoke.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Sam blushed, her hand coming up to her mouth as her eyes twinkled. The classroom clapped and a few whistled. No one had missed the connection that was coming between the two. Eccspecially a certain someone in the corner. Shelby fumed; she to had witnessed the connection, and she so badly wanted to be back in Austin's life. (Did I get her name right?) She immediately tore her notebook open and started jotting down her evil plan.

_Austin Action_

_1: Make Sam believe Austin doesn't love her._

_2: hurt Sam as much as possible_

_3: Ask my peeps for help?_

The bell rang and as Austin and Sam were about to leave, Mr. Grander called them both over. Shelby stood outside the door, listening to every word.

"Yes Professor." Sam and Austin said at the same time.

The professor looked at them both, wondering if they really could be the ones.

"The reason why the whole class was so we could pick out the best canidates for a Romeo and Juliet play. Everyone will be participating, but I think you two should be Romeo and Juliet. I want you two to start practicing today. Good luck." He waved his hand as if he was dismissing them. Sam and Austin smiled at each other, and linked hands. As they calmly walked out the door, Austin thought he spotted Shelby. But dismissed it in his minds. He walked with the love in his arms. He was truly going to be Sam's Romeo. And he couldn't wait until the kissing scene!

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Read and Review. I really need the support. Sorry it took so long to review. My computer wouldn't let me in!

BBW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Action, in more ways than one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie characters. I own the plot to this story though.

Sam's POV

"Action!" the words were screamed through the auditorium, echoing off the set behind me and making Austin cringe. We were doing the scene where Romeo and Juliet confessed their love. I was standing on a set of stairs, looking out the balcony made of wood. It wasn't painted yet, but I knew once it was done, it would be breathtaking. Today was the first day we were required to where our costumes. Looking at Austin I almost laughed, he looked exactly like he did the day we met each other at the dance. Surprisingly, he still took my breath away just like he has every time I see him.

I looked down, smiling at Austin as he started his lines. Quickly glancing back up, I step out on to the balcony like I had never seen him. Austin's sweet voice flowing over me in waves.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

Austin stopped speaking, I knew I couldn't look at him, but I watched him through the corner of my eyes. Knowing my next lines I leaned down and spoke.

"Aye me." Those lines weren't too hard, but the next lines were the hardest. I wanted to look towards Austin, my Romeo, for comfort and support.

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Austin had memorized these lines. We were working together almost nightly. Although this was the first time we had to where our costumes. As I prepared to speak I looked down. My ivory green dress was laced in the front like any other old dress. The lace was untied. I raised my hand, stopping the play.

"What is it?" I looked towards my English teacher.

"My dress is untied." Looking towards Austin, I could tell he was disappointed that I hadn't finished my lines. After all, they were his favorite lines he had told me. I looked back towards my teacher, he nodded. Picking up my skirts, I rushed over to my dressing room. Well it wasn't, really mine, it was the schools. But for right now, it was mine to use. Opening the door, I walked over to the other side of the room until I stood in front of the mirror. The room was a lovely deep purple color. Portraits of famous actors. The door opened, turning around I noticed one of the back ground people. She was already propped for Juliet's funeral which confused me. A black veil and dress covered her face from view. We weren't doing that scene until last. Or did the director change his practice plans? Shaking my head I pointed to my lace in the front and back with a smile.

"Okay, I'll help you." The woman said. Her voice seemed oddly familiar to me. Shaking off the feeling I smiled. Turning around I closed my eyes thinking of Austin as she tied. One…two…three long and tight pulls. I couldn't breathe that well. Turning around, and opening my eyes I watched as the woman scurry out of the room. Trying desperately to reach behind me and untie the strings I heard my name being yelled. Time to go back.

"Coming." I yelled. Black spots danced all over the room. Ignoring the sighs I rand out of the room and back on the stage. Austin smiled at me, and I walked back up the steep stairs. I looked at the paper before me, skimming through until I found my lines again.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

I spoke the words as best as could, but I really couldn't breathe. I still tried not to look at Austin. I knew that if I looked at him, he would be able to tell something was wrong. I could make it though, could I?

Austin said his lines:

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Black spots were really jumping through my vision now. My sight was getting cloudy and hazy. I was still leaning forward, my chin resting in my hand. Standing up I moved forward, saying my lines as clearly as I could.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."

Black spots were really getting my vision. I couldn't do it anymore. Leaning over the railing I slipped. The stage coming closer and closer to me as I fell down the long side of the balcony.

"Sam!" I heard my name called, my Romeo's urgent, terror filled voice filled me to the core. Looking down, I closed my eyes for impact, but it never came. A strong pair of arms caught me right before it hit the ground. They held me for a minute and then we both went down. The arms cradling me in a protective barrier.

"Sam!! Can you hear me?" Austin's voice filled my ears. I opened my eyes, searching for his beautiful eyes. I found them, staring into them, I noticed they were analyzing me again. But in a different way. He wouldn't be able to know I couldn't breathe.

"Austin…can't breathe!" I gasped, reaching down to touch my lacing. The black spots over took my vision. And all my breathe left my body.

Normal POV

Austin cradled Sam close to his body. Gently laying her down he turned her over and saw how tight the lacing was. Quickly taking out his knife and cutting them, worry filled him when he noticed she didn't take an intake of breathe.

"Sam?" Austin leaned down to hear her breathe, there wasn't any? Quickly thinking, he turned her head up, his fingers staying underneath her chin. He touched his lips to hers and blew all his air into her body. Her chest rose and he pushed with all his might down on her chest. Hoping she would start breathing again. Putting his lips back to her mouth he blew one more time.

A hand reached behind his head and melted his mouth into here. Sam was alive and she was kissing him. Austin froze and then kissed her back. His mouth moving along with hers in a passionate kiss. Austin pulled back.

"Sam, are you okay?" Austin's voice filled with concern. Sam nodded, her cheeks slowly filling back with her normal pink blush.

"Why was you lacing too tight?" Austin's voice filled with anger. Did she want to kill herself? Sam noticed his anger and shook her head in frustration.

"A woman tied my lacing Austin, but before I could tell her that it was too tight she was gone." Austin's anger completely vanished at her words. His eyes softened back into their lovely soft tone.

"I'm sorry, but my Juliet wasn't supposed to die yet. I can't live without you Sam." Austin said his tone very serious. Sam blushed, looking around she noticed a whole group of people were around them. A stretcher was brought in and Sam and Austin rode to the hospital. Unbeknownst to them all, a figure in the corner scowled. Her plan had failed. She was going to have to find another way to kill Sam.

"Shelby!" the figure turned and walked off the stage, another plan already in her head. She was going to take Action, and soon!

Read and Review please!! I promise they will be this long from now on. Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been busy.

BBW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Studying and Schemes

Disclaimer: I don't own The Cinderella Story or Romeo and Juliet. The plot is mine though!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam's POV

"Sam, what would you like to do with the Romeo and Juliet scenes? We still need to practice." Austin's voice swept over me. Of course I knew that we needed to practice. Something was bothering me though. Who was that woman that tied the back of my Juliet dress? She sounded so familiar; I just couldn't put my name on it.

"Austin, lets start wherever you want to. But we both need to get the lines together." Austin nodded at my reasoning. Ever since the accident three days ago he wouldn't leave my side. I guess the protective boyfriend hormones were kicking in full drive these days. I smiled at Austin as he flipped through the play. Our lines were highlighted. Mine in pink and his in blue. I just sat there and watched him. It was nice to have a boyfriend like him. Shelby constantly bothered us these days.

"Austin, what if it was Shelby who tied my dress?" Austin looked up immediately. Apparently he had too thought of the possibility.

"Sam, I just don't know, Shelby has always hated acting. And she would never even kill a fly. Why would she come after you when she knew she would be pummeled by me?" I smiled at Austin's last comment. He was right, of course, Shelby wouldn't hurt a fly. Of course, she always seemed to be hanging around us.

"I found it!" Austin pulled me back out of my thoughts. Taking the book I looked at the lines. Then half gave it back to him so we could read them together.

"Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:  
It was the nightingale, and not the lark,  
That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;  
Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:  
Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."

My voice rang out. I swallowed, my cheeks blushing deep crimson. This was the scene after…well I won't go there.

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:  
Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.  
I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

Austin said them as if he meant it. I looked into his eyes and didn't have to look down. In my heart I knew them, because I knew that they were some of the same feelings I would have with Austin.

"Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I:  
It is some meteor that the sun exhales,  
To be to thee this night a torch-bearer,  
And light thee on thy way to Mantua:  
Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone."

Austin smiled at me; he too didn't have to glance down. Our lips were getting closer. This wasn't part of the play. But he still spoke.

"

Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;  
I am content, so thou wilt have it so.  
I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,  
'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;  
Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat  
The vaulty heaven so high above our heads:  
I have more care to stay than will to go:  
Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.  
How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day."

Austin's voice flowed over me like waves flow over a rock. Enclosing me in his love and the beauty of his voice. His clear blue eyes were entrancing me and I found myself leaning closer.

"It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away!  
It is the lark that sings so out of tune,  
Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps.  
Some say the lark makes sweet division;  
This doth not so, for she divideth us:  
Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes,  
O, now I would they had changed voices too!  
Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,  
Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day,  
O, now be gone; more light and light it grows."

I recited my lines from the bottom of my heart. Knowing full well that a quick kiss would soon come. But sitting patiently, not wanted to burst the magical moment.

"More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!" Austin said his lines with clear precision. Nodding to each other we skipped where the nurse came in and moved down to our lines together.

"  
Then window let day in and let life out." I knew we were coming to the kiss. Our lips were centimeters apart. Speaking in whispers.

"Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I'll descend." Austin's voice was but a whisper. He quickly closed the distance between our lips. I sighed, letting my love show through the kiss. Breaking apart I recited my lines.

"Art thou gone so? love, lord, ay, husband, friend!  
I must hear from thee every day in the hour,  
For in a minute there are many days:  
O, by this count I shall be much in years  
Ere I again behold my Romeo!"

Saying husband made me blush once again. How I longed to spend the rest of my eternity with Austin.

"Farewell! I will omit no opportunity  
That may convey my greetings, love, to thee." Austin sighed.

"Thingk'st thou we shall ever meet again?" My voice cracked.

"I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve  
For sweet discourses in our time to come." Austin's line rang sweet and sure. I smiled despite the sweetness of it.

"

O God, I have an ill-divining soul!  
Methinks I see thee, now thou art below,  
As one dead in the bottom of a tomb:  
Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale." I cried again. Austin reached over and wiped my tears off of my cheeks. His thumbs sending shivers down my spine.

"

And trust me, love, in my eye so do you:  
Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!" Austin smiled at me once again. I hugged him with all my might, not wanting our studying to end.

Shelby:

"Shelby, what do you plan to do anyway? You know Austin doesn't love you anymore?" Shelby frowned at her friends blondness. Moving her cell phone closer to her ear, she answered.

"Why, hurt Sam by kissing Austin. Or replacing the collapsible dagger in the play with a real one." Her friend gasped. Shelby was talking murder! And she was serious.

"Are you willing to do that for one guy, others will come around?" Shelby's friend cried.

Shelby said one word "yes" and then hung up. Her fingers wrapped around a sheet of paper and a freshly bought dagger. Why not do both while she's at it?

BBW: Sorry it took so long. This next chapter will be posted sooner. Please Review. It hurts when no one does.

Basketball whiz


	5. Chapter 5

Princeton problems

Disclaimer: You guys know already, I don't own anything but the plot!

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAASASASASASAS

Normal POV

A slow wind whistled through the air as Sam and Austin made there way to Sam's dorm. Austin had been a gentleman and demanded that he walk her home. Sam smiled at him, adored at her own boyfriend's chivalry. Hey, what kind of girl wouldn't? Unbeknownst to the couple, a lone figure had been following them for some time now. Their silhouette carefully blending in with the lengthy shadows from the moon. It watched as Austin wrapped his arm around Sam holding her close as they walked. It didn't miss the way Austin carefully guided her through the puddles. Or how he kissed her on the forehead every so often.

The figure inwardly sizzled. A burning hatred for the blonde pest clawed its way inside of it. It watched as Sam was guided to her door, and given a brief kiss before Austin turned the other direction and walked right by the figure. Once Austin was out of sight it sneaked up on Sam. Its eyes burning with hatred she hadn't felt before.

Sam POV

I sighed as I fumbled with my keys to the room. Austin had been a sweetheart, and I longed for the touch of his lips on mine once again. As the door opened a sound came from behind me. I wildly looked around but no one was there. The trees to my left rustled in anticipation. Their branches swaying to the beat of my pumping heart. To my right the empty parking lot had only a handful of cars abandoned. But nothing was there. I laughed at myself. 'get a grip Sam, your only scared because Austin just left, you know weird things have been happening.' The conscious thought in my head was right. I was being paranoid.

The moon cast an eerie glow on my surroundings. Only making me more freaked out. I turned around again. Only to be grabbed from behind!!!! The black figure struggled with me. I screamed with all my might, Hopefully Austin was still there.

"You shouldn't steal the show Sam." A dark familiar whisper was shot to my ear. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.

"Sam!!!!!" My eyes opened with relief as I heard my Romeo come up behind me. I was pushed forward onto the ground. Buckling from the stress, I lay on my side. Not wanting to move. But my eyes remained open. Austin was fighting the figure. A pain shot through me and I groaned. Austin's eyes shot towards me, worry filled those beautiful blue eyes. It was just enough for the captor to make a run for it. Austin let him/her get away. Running towards me.

Austin ~~~~~~~~~~

My heart had scrambled in my chest when I heard her scream. Now it was painfully slow when I saw her on the ground. Slow because of fear, or something unknown. My Juliet was shaken, that made me even angrier.

"Sam, where do you hurt?" I asked, letting the worry slide down.

"I'm okay, let me up." Sam, always the trooper. I smiled to myself. That was one reason why I loved her. She was the light in my day, and the universe around my world.

"I'm calling the police." As I said that a hand shot up and wrapped around my wrist. I looked into her eyes, there was a determination in them I hadn't seen from the day she told me she couldn't wait in the locker room.

"Don't, just sleep on the couch tonight. Please, you're better than any police officer." Her voice was begging. I nodded, letting her get her way this once.

"Fine, but next time this happens the Police are involved." Sam nodded her head and grabbed my hand. We walked through her door where I picked up her keys. Glancing around at the so familiar place.

To my left was the TV in once corner of the bright red room. A green plant stood by the door to the kitchen. Pictures of High school arrayed her wall in collages' and designs. I spotted the picture of her dad on the table beside the couch. It was a pretty big dorm, let me tell you. Two doors at the far right wall led into the two different rooms. Her roommate was out on a cruise. Or something, supposedly the girls haven't talked yet.

Sam led me to her room, which was decorated blue with a white lace canvas and blue and white sheets. A picture of her and me were beside the big bed, and the teddy bear I gave her on our first date. I watched Sam as she got out the red sheets and blankets. My favorite color, but she knew that. I nodded as we were out in the living room again. Respectively I helped her make up the couch.

She wrapped her arms around me. I held her, not wanting to let her go. To protect her forever and not let anyone hurt her again. I leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. But before it could go any further I pulled away. It was not the time and place to kiss passionately. I respected her wishes for no sex until marriage. I understood because I believed in that too. Much to Shelby's distaste.

"Good night Austin, I love you." I sighed as I told her the same. When she left to go to her room I resented the lost of her touch. I really did love her. And wanted to hold on to her forever, and for all time and eternity.

As I slipped into the blankets, I sighed. Letting myself fall into a light sleep so I could protect Sam. And with the last thought. I thought something I had been thinking about for awhile. 'Would Sam let me be her protector forever?'

The figure was gone from my mind, and from Sam's hopefully.

I hope you guys liked it, sorry it was so long since my last update. I have b-ball practice and a lot of hwmk.

More soon

R&R

BBW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dreams of Danger and Dances

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own the characters, just the plot! Well thanks to Shakespeare for the inspiration.

Authors note: Do you guys like the Shakespeare lines, or do you not want them in there. If you do review or email me and the next chapters will have them in there.

Sam POV

A foggy mist covered the dance floor. I was once again in my Cinderella costume, the wedding dress the Ronda had let me borrow. Walking down the stairs with me was my best friend, once again in his Zorro suit. Looking around I wanted to find Austin. My heart was aching and missing his comfort. Why was I back here anyway? The red carpet seemed almost real, but something black was growing and feeding off by self confidence.

"I'll be right here." Zorro whispered from beside me. I nodded moving between people to the middle of the dance floor. My hand fell to my waist as I waited for Austin. Looking around I noticed a figure clad in back, almost like the grim reaper come forward to me. With a glance up red eyes pierced my mind as I went still. By body wouldn't move!!!!! Where was Austin?? To my relief my eyes could still move, but those red eyes still bore into me.

Tearing my eyes around the room I looked frantically for Austin. Once I spotted him I wanted to cry. There he was kissing Shelby like there was no tomorrow. Almost the same exact way I like him to kiss me. He was pressing her back against the wall and her arms were wrapped around the neck that I so dearly longed to hold again. A sob ripped through me, and I screamed. The black figures arms were wrapped around me and pulling me away. Austin tore his lips away from Shelby's and was laughing!! Laughing at me, he just laughed and went back to kissing Shelby. I screamed again, as the black figure laughed.

"Sam, wake up, it's just a dream..." My eyes snapped open to find Austin leaning over me, concern once again etched in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh Austin, it was so real." I sobbed burying my head in his chest. Fingers softly went through my hair as I sobbed. Whispers of comfort filled my ears.

"I'm here, nothing will ever hurt you." Austin was trying to sooth me, but all that was running through my head was his lips on Shelby's and just letting the grim take me.

"In the dream you did, the creature grabbed me and you laughed, kissing…. kissing Shelby." I sobbed harder, letting the tears fall down my face. Austin was suddenly taking me in his arms and holding me close.

"I would never let anyone hurt you Sam, you're my life. Shelby is just a pebble in my shoe; I love you and only you. Do you understand me?" Austin's voice was so calming, so full of conviction and truth that I nodded and sighed. Letting his arms wrap around me and protect me from the world. Austin's lips touched my hair kissing my fears away. I held on to Austin with my life, not wanting to let go. With a silent prayer, I let him go finally. Catching my breath and looking up at Austin.

"You were screaming, I thought you were trouble. You scared me do you know that?" Austin's eyes were so caring and loving that I just mumbled a sorry. He got up to leave when I snaked my arms around his waist, a lot like he does to me.

"Stay, please?" I forced my puppy dog look on my face. Not wanting to give him the scared look that threatened to break through. Austin took one look and I knew I didn't fool him. He knew me too well, and with a sigh he pulled the covers back and slid in beside me. I sighed a thank-you and put my back to his chest. My mind was going blank again as he hummed into my ear a song that we had danced to at the ball that night. Actually our first song.

"I love you Austin." His arm wrapped around my waist. And instantly I felt safe. Like nothing bad would ever happen to me.

"I love you with all my heart Samantha." Austin's reply was instant and UN hesitant. I turned my head around to look at him. Hi eyes were staring at me with concentration and certain enjoyment.

"I will let this Samantha slide once, but if you say it again…" I was cut off by his lips pressing into mine. Just a quick kiss, nothing too inappropriate. He loved me for my standards, and I loved him for his. With a last slip of reality, I smiled. Letting my drems lean forward to my future with Austin.

Austin POV

My eyebrows furrowed with concern for my sleeping beauty beside me. Why had she screamed like that? Of course she knew me, and knew I would never let anyone hurt her. But something was bothering me. Why did she think that Shelby would trump her? Shelby didn't even make my heart thump of glide like it danced when Sam was around.

"I love you Sam." My arm tightened around Sam. I never wanted to let her go. She was too precious to me, and she was the light that made the day so wonderful. With a sudden determination I knew I had to protect her with all my might. No one would touch my Sam, not even some stupid guy who had a stupid crush on her.

BBW Please review. This takes me awhile you know. I have a lot to do. I'm only 13!!!!!!! LOL, but I still love writing. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

**A/n: Oh my goodness. I can't believe it has been two years since I have updated. I am soooo sorry guys. Please forgive me? Well now, I am 15 and so much as changed! LOL. I will try as hard as I can to pick up from where I left off. Please don't be angry with me if it's not perfect. Thank-you so much. In this chapter there won't be any Shakespeare lines. Sorry. Next chapter though. I promise.**

**Exclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story.**

**Here we go folks:-**

Austin POV:

Light cascaded through the window as I slowly opened my eyes to the world. With a groan I suddenly remembered everything that happened last night. Looking to my right I noticed Sam curled up next to me. Her face glowing with the rising sun. She looked breath taking. Her golden locks framed her face; a small smile formed on her lips. Whatever did I do to deserve this young woman? She was perfect. I slowly ran the back of my hand on her silky skin. She moved even closer to me letting her head rest on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

"Sam, sweetheart? It's time to wake up." I smiled as I gently shook her. To my disbelief she merely groaned and went back to sleep. Man, she was hard to get up! The thought of grabbing a pot and spoon flashed through my head. Nah, I wasn't that cruel. Besides, I had a better way in mind. Leaning over I pressed my lips to hers. She sighed and opened her lips up to mine. I moved back. I wasn't about to make-out with her here. She has standards that I want to keep for her. Besides, she's rubbing off on me. So I decided to be a gentleman.

"That was nice, can I have another one?" Sam sighed. I smiled at her. Her eyes still hazy and groggy.

"Are you gonna get up?" I laughed.

"Nope."

I laughed even harder. She sure was a minx! I leaned down again and gave her a quick chaste kiss again.

"There, last one you're getting until you get up."

"Fine, Fine….. We have anatomy this morning anyways…."she sighed. I looked at the clock on her bedside table. Good, it was only 6:30.

"We have two hours, come on. Up and at'em sleeping beauty." I playfully shoved her while getting out of bed. She groaned again and slowly sat up. I chuckled and went into the bathroom to tidy up. No change of clothes for me this morning. I cringed at the thought of why. Shaking those thoughts out of my head I went back to brushing my teeth with my finger…

Sam POV

Sighing I got up and closed the door to my bedroom. No need to lock it, I trusted Austin with my life… so no need to lock the door. Quickly running over to my closet I took out a cute blue sundress. Modest of course. I also grabbed my wide white belt and my white flats. After putting these on. I pulled my long hair back with a white scrunchy. A touch of blue eye shadow and some lip-gloss and I was set. Opening the door, I stepped out trying to find Austin. Seeing a light on in the bathroom I sighed and went to work on breakfast; chocolate chip waffles with fresh strawberries and whipped cream on top. My man wasn't going to skip breakfast like he usually does this morning. Besides he is my hero, so why not give him a small delectable treat. Austin stepped out of the bathroom. He smiled when he saw the breakfast I had made, and smiled even wider when he saw me.

": You're beautiful." He whispered in my ear as he gave me a hug. I blushed, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. I also noticed he was wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday.

"Austin, just a sec, can you stay here."

"Where else am I going to go…?"

I laughed. Dashing to my closet and opening up a box at the bottom. There in the box, were a few of my dad's clothes I had salvaged from Fiona's garage sale/ goodwill faze. A pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a black sweater vest. (A/n: sorry. It may sound geeky. But Austin would look good in anything!) Pair of black dress shoes were at the bottom as well. I grabbed all of these and went back into the kitchen.

Austin was sitting at my table almost done with the four waffles I had put on his plate. Wow, can that boy eat!

"Austin, these were my dad's. You can have them" I laughed as he got up from his seat; a line of cool whip still evident above his top lip. He cleaned himself up and looked at the clothes, a pained expression on his face.

"Sam… I couldn't."

"Don't be silly. You are about the same size, and it's the least I could do." I kissed him. He smiled gratefully at me and walked back to the bathroom. I turned to my plate and after a quick prayer started to eat. Ten minutes later the dishes were done and Austin was taking my arm.

"You ready?"

I nodded and we were off to Anatomy!

"Austin I hope we don't have to dissect something today."

"It's the possibility of _someone_ I'm worried about"

"Are you trying to keep me from going to class Mr. Aames?" I laughed. He smiled….

"Maybe"

With a grimace and the thought of anatomy we walked towards his car. The thought of danger completely void of thought….

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review!**

**LDSDrumlinegurl….. sorry Basketball whiz wasn't working for me anymore. Still me though!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I was bored and noticed I hadn't written in a long while! I'm 16 now and life in high school is busier than I thought. Since it has been so long I am going to try and keep the flow of things. I don't know if I can keep the Shakespeare thing going….but I promise I will try! **

Austin POV:

I sighed as I walked Sam into Princeton's science department. We were currently ten minutes early for class…which was fine for Sam, me on the other hand, I would have preferred to kiss her for that time period. (If I asked Sam I doubt she would have minded either!)

As we walked into Anatomy 101 I distinctly smelt formaldehyde. Oh No! To my horror there was a dead cat placed in front of each pair of chairs. Luckily Sam was my partner…but I doubt she would be the one cutting...ugh never mind. I quickly glanced to Sam and noticed she was turning pale….this was not going to be a fun class…at least not today.

Sam POV:

I felt nauseas…. If that is even the right word for the press of emotions going through me right now. Turning to Austin I sighed.

"Why did we sign up for this class again?" My voice was a little unsteady, as were my feet. Austin's hand came out to support me. I smiled in thanks as we walked to our assigned seats at the back of the class.

"I have no idea…something about this being a "fun" class to take in college?" I rolled my eyes at Austin's words. If this was fun then I'm Chuck Norris.

As class began to start I just let my mind go blank, running through the procedure numbly. Thankfully Austin was a gentleman and did most of the deeds I couldn't handle. When the bell rang most of us ran out of that class. Our Anatomy teacher was laughing! A word for the wise! Unless you have a strong stomach….never ever take Anatomy!

Our next class was working on the play… and Austin and I were ready….at least I think so. I looked up into Austen's worried eyes and smiled at him…he grabbed my hand, his large athletic palm and long fingers wrapping around mine protectively. At that moment a surge of love for him washed over me. How did I become so lucky to get a man like him?

When we got to the stage we were split up to work on our own parts for a half an hour. I watched as Austin was dragged by his fellow "Montague's" to the dressing room…as I turned to mine and walked through the door.

I sighed as I put my backpack down. Walking over the the rack of Juliet dresses I scanned through the elegant gowns. Settling on a long white gown with dark blue embroidery running up my sleeves and circling my waist, I slipped it on and pulled my blonde hair into a braid. Slipping on my white flats from before I walked out onto the stage.

Where was Austin practicing? I turned and started to head for his dressing room…

Austin POV:

Pulling my white dress shirt over my head I went to grab the dark blue tunic that lay on the dressing room table.

"Don't worry about a shirt…I like you like that." I turned at the sound of Shelby's purring voice. She stood by the door with a devious look on her face. I didn't like where this was going.

"Get out of here Shelby…you shouldn't be here anyway.. and besides we're done."

"Not until I say so!" I looked up in surprise at her sudden outburst. She flew across the room and pushed me back against the wall. Don't get me wrong people….I am a strong guy, but she surprised me.

"Shelby lea…." The words never finished leaving my mouth before she pressed her lips against mine. Sam's face fluttered through my mind and as I was about to shove her off the door opened….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**I don't want to leave you hanging this bad…I just wanted to try it out and see if you guys still Want to read this...i know its a fast read chapter and i didn't put in a lot of details!**

**Lots of Love,**

**LDSdrumlinegurl**

**Thanxs for always supporting me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Sorry its been awhile. I know I'm really bad at updating. Anyway. Here is the next chapter for all you guys!**

"Austin?" My lips tore themselves from Shelby's. My eyes locked with the one person I truly loved. Sam.

"Sam, it's not what it seems." My voice was stuck in my throat. I pushed Shelby away from me; not really caring where I pushed her. All I could see was Sam. I don't think I will ever forget the look in her eyes. Hurt, pain, confusion, sadness, anger, disappointment; all wrapped up in one shocked gaze.

"Isn't that what they always say in movies Austin? 'It's not what it seems?' Well, all I can see is you all over your ex." Her words sent ice straight through my heart. I reached for her, but she flinched away from me.

"Sam… I love you. Please… don't turn from me." I tried again to reach for her. She shook her head, tears brimmed her beautiful eyes.

"I should have realized… good things never last. I want my dad's clothes. You don't deserve them anyway." With those last words she reached down where the clothes were, turned on her heel and ran out of the room. All of the energy seemed to leave me; she was gone. I didn't even try to go after her.

"Now that Diner Girl is out of the picture, be with me Austin. We were always perfect for each other." Shelby's hand touched my shoulder. I shook it off. How could Shelby do this?

"You planned this, I told you to leave us alone! We will NEVER work out. I never loved you. This is all your fault!" My voice was rising; I took a deep breath to calm myself and then dragged Shelby to the door.

"Austin? You can't dump me again!" She was whining….again.

"Again? We were never back together!" With a swift kick in the….well you get the picture, she was out of the door. I slumped against it. My head resting on the door frame. My Samantha! She must be killing inside. And it was all my fault.

Sam:

I've never cried so hard in my life. Well, maybe once before; and that was when my dad died. This pain was different somehow. When my dad died; it felt like something was missing, like a hole was in my chest. But Austin had managed to patch some of that hole. Now it felt like my whole heart was gone. I knew it was still with Austin.

"Why?" I sobbed that one word over and over again, from my hiding place in the closet of my apartment. I don't remember how I got here… I just did. My dad's clothes lay in disarray in front of me where I had thrown them. I got up and began to fold them. My mind taking over when my heart didn't want to. I sat up; looking in the mirror. If only dad could see my now.

He would tell me "don't let the fear of striking out; keep you from playing the game." But what if I didn't want to play the game anymore?

**I know its short. Hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I know its been a long time. Life just sort of caught up with me. I would like to thank all of you who have been with me since the beginning. It's your reviews that help me keep going.**

**Lately I have doubted my writing ability. So let's see if this can help restart it. :)**

* * *

Sam POV:

"Sam, are you in there? You haven't been to your classes all day. Do you need anything?" I groaned, rolling over to glance at the clock. My roommate was right; I had been in bed all day. I just didn't feel like it was worth it anymore. Sighing, I blew my nose; tossing the tissue into the growing pile inside the trash bin.

"I just don't feel good. Can you explain that to my professors? I'm taking my 2 days of sick leave." I heard her agree; before the sound of the front door alerted me to her departure. Here at Princeton we have 2 days of sick leave a month. The professors will give us our homework when we come back; and a standard week to make it up. Right now; I could care less.

Shoving the covers back; I wobbly made my way toward the bathroom. Switching on the light I looked at my reflection. Eyes bloodshot from crying; nose running; hair matted and tangled. I was a mess. Gripping the counter top, I shook my head. Get yourself together girl! It's just….Austin. A flash of pain went through my chest as tears brimmed my eyes. Why did he have to cheat? I mean, I always knew she was the most attractive out of the two of us.

Have they been cheating ever since that encounter in the alleyway? Before then? I sobbed, letting myself sink to the floor in agony. Clutching my knees to my chest I buried my face in them.

"Dad, why does it hurt so much?" The answer never came. Sometimes I wondered if he was even listening.

**Austin POV:**

She had turned her phone off. Her roommate wouldn't tell me anything. She wasn't in any of her classes. She hadn't gone to work. I checked everywhere. Sighing as stood next to Sam's car in front of her apartment, I kicked a pebble off the curb.

Why didn't she believe me? Surely she would know that I loved her; and only her. I walked forward; leaning my shoulder on the door. Pressing my ear against the door I could hear the t.v. on. So she was home! I just have to talk to her! Taking out my wallet; I grabbed a credit card. Kneeling, I grabbed the door handle for leverage.

It opened! I looked down in amazement. I could have sworn the door was locked when I got here. I had even seen the roommate lock it behind her. Shaking my head as I put my card back I slowly pushed the door open.

Peeking around the corner; I noticed the bathroom door was shut. Walking quietly over; I made to knock when I heard the worst sound in the whole world. Sam was crying. Gut wrenching sobs echoed out of the bathroom; I nodded my head in shame. What had I done?

Taking a seat in front of the door; I leaned my head back, listening to her cry. What else could I do? She obviously doesn't want me here; and who's to blame her. I screwed up big time. I sat and waited; waiting for her to stop crying, to stop hating me, waiting for a sign. I wish I could hold her in my arms and sooth away all the pain. How am I supposed to sooth away pain; if I am the one causing it?

After awhile; the cries began to weaken. When they stopped; I waited another minute or two before standing up and placing my hand on the door knob. It was now or ever. I was going to tell her the truth whether it killed me or not!

Turning the door handle I glanced down at the floor. There my beautiful Samantha was; lying on a cold floor. Her body lay in a fetal position as I noted how exhausted she looked. Guilt racked my body again. I had done this to her. I had caused the one person I cared for so much pain and suffering. All because of that no good…gah! I can't even say her wretched name!

Leaning down I brushed hair out of Sam's face. I scooped her up in my arms. Letting her head fall to my shoulder. It felt good to have her in my arms again; but not like this. Not with Sam crying herself to sleep. I walked over to her bedroom; placing my beautiful angel on the bed.

Pulling the covers over her; I sighed. Kissing her on the top of the head I whispered, "I am so sorry. Please forgive me Sam." Turning on my heel; I got myself busy as I waited for her to wake. Maybe when she does I can finally tell her the truth; and maybe…just maybe, everything will be alright.

* * *

**Alrighty! I hope this was okay. Sorry it was so short. I will update sometime soon! Cross my heart and hope to die! Hope you all are enjoying your start of summer! Please review! I am open to any suggestion you give. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I have read all your reviews and am very grateful for your input and advice. **

**I also had a reviewer wondering why Shelby was so…crazy. Why would she stoop down to murder? That answer is coming up…I promise. ;)**

**Here it is…the much awaited chapter. I hope you all have a good next week. God bless.**

**Discaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story, or Shakespeare's works. I have kept Shakespeare's work in poem form. This makes sure that his work still flows with the elegance he was famous for. **

Chapter 11:

Sam's POV:

A deep pounding pain reverberating in my head broke through my consciousness. Groaning, I rolled, over reaching for the Tylenol my roommate had left on the nightstand. Nightstand? How did I get to bed? Bolting up, I looked down at myself. The last thing I could recall was….the bathroom. Never mind, I must have dragged myself to bed somehow. Untangling myself from the covers; I noted the soreness in my muscles. I must have slept all day.

3rd Person:

Sam slowly dragged her feet to the door. Her headache began to pound even more violently. Clutching the two pills in her hand she began to make her way towards the kitchen. Rounding the corner; she stopped. To her amazement; the kitchen had been cleaned spotless; new groceries sat on the counter and a delicious smell was emanating from the oven. Her roommate never cooked or cleaned…ever.

"Hello? Who's there?" Sam made her way over to the countertop…glancing around her small apartment briefly before inspecting the groceries. Whoever it was knew her favorites, sour cream and onion Pringles, sour patch kids, all her favorite junk food was there. Even the stovetop popcorn was there, with 2 movie rentals she had been dying to see.

"Tis torture, and not mercy: heaven is here,  
Where Juliet lives; and every cat and dog  
And little mouse, every unworthy thing,  
Live here in heaven and may look on her;  
But Romeo may not:"

A soft voice spoke from behind Sam. She turned in surprise and gasped as she saw his face. Austin stood there, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. He had on her favorite tuxedo; the tuxedo he wore the night they officially met. His blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears. As Sam let her eyes run over his face, she noted the dark circles under his eyes. The paleness of his skin. He was hurting too.

In that one moment she realized what a fool she had been. Austin would never do such a thing. She had been blind before; but as she looked around and saw all that he had done for her; how could she not forgive him? It was pointless to let this one fight drag on. For if she did, she would lose him forever.

"Sam, I'm…" before he could finish a single finger was placed on his lips.

"Shhh… I understand. She kissed you. I never should have doubted you. It just killed me to see you with your ex."

Austin's eyes softened. Taking her hand, he brought her palm to his lips. Kissing it softly he brought her close to him. Tucking her head into his chest. Sam sighed, her body finally relaxing. Taking in his scent she felt safe, she felt like no one could get between them.

"Sam, I love you. Only you. Shelby is only a shell; but you…you are beautiful inside and out. That's why I fell in love with you. You have a heart like no other's. You see people, really see them."

Sam pulled herself slightly out of his arms. Tilting her head up to look at him, she smiled for the first time in a day.

"Conceit, more rich in matter than in words,  
Brags of his substance, not of ornament:  
They are but beggars that can count their worth;  
But my true love is grown to such excess  
I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth."

Sam spoke with a fierceness Austin had never witnessed before. Even when she had put him in his place in the locker room back in high school. Rising on her toes she placed her lips softly against his. He groaned, pulling her closer to him. His love for her knew no bounds. A feeling of loyalty and protectiveness washed through him as they moved their lips together. She was his, and he was hers. Just like Romeo and Juliet, they were destined; they had to be. Austin was going to make sure this time; they had a happy ending.

Somewhere else on campus:

"Daddy! It's so unfair. Austin loves me; but that, that..witch Samantha is taking him away from me!" Shelby paced, her pink bedazzled phone glittered in the sunlight.

"Sweetheart, I am trying everything I can to give you what you want. Remember when you wanted that one boy; but he said you were…"

"Yes! Daddy! Get to the point."

"Remember what I did for you sweetheart?"

Shelby sighed, her patience beginning to wane.

"I know, I know. You made sure He was never seen again."

"Just like I got rid of your mother when she threatened to leave, I have done a lot for us pumpkin. So do you want me to handle this?"

"Daddy, I just want her OUT of the picture! Austin was supposed to be mine!"

Shelby stamped her foot childishly. Ever since she was little her father had made sure she had gotten whatever she wanted. It was one of the perks of being the daughter of a major crime boss in the West Coast.

"I know, shmook-ums. Daddy is getting on plane this afternoon. I'll be there sometime tomorrow. Kisses!"

"Love, Love!" Shelby squealed as she snapped her phone shut. It had been easier than she thought convincing her father to do her bidding. A few water works; a few sobs. And he was all hers.

**R/R! Please! I know that this took awhile to get out. I finally have a computer! :D God Bless You All!**


End file.
